


Research on the Current Whereabouts of Mr. Klaus Baudelaire

by DWEmma



Series: Research on the Current Whereabouts of the Baudelaire Orphans [2]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the summary of the notes made by Mr. Lemony Snicket over his research on the current whereabouts of Mr. Klaus Baudelaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research on the Current Whereabouts of Mr. Klaus Baudelaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



After years of no record of Klaus Baudelaire, I have determined his whereabouts. He has used his portion of the vast Baudelaire fortune to become a wandering rabbi, seeking out children in unfortunate circumstances who need training to complete their bas mitzvahs, and following them around until they have completed them. For example, those unfortunate circumstances might be boy who has run away to join the circus, or for another example, a girl who has run away from the circus to join a life not in the circus. For another example, he might work with a girl who has just lost his house to a terrible fire, or to boy who has just moved into a house so large that he has trouble finding his way around in it and keeps losing many hours to being lost in various closets, cupboards, spare rooms, secret rooms, secret passageways, and entry halls. Klaus then would find the boy in the various closets, cupboards, or various other places one might get lost in said enormous house, and work on his Torah portion with him as he attempt to find his way to his bedroom, or the kitchen, or perhaps the front door. In the case of the boy he ran away to join the circus, they would work on his portion while they both swung from a flying trapeze or stood on one leg on the back of a camel, the boy on one hump, Klaus on the other. The girl who ran away from the circus would perhaps meet Klaus at a library or warming shelter, both of them ducking every time they heard the honk of a clown car passing by or the music of an organ grinder or the laughter of his monkey. As for the girl who had lost her house to a terrible fire, it is rumored that Klaus found her a home with Justice Strauss, who, though much older now, is no less inclined toward the rescue of children whose homes have been burned in a terrible fire, specifically. Klaus appears, for all accounts, to have never married, though he has remained in close contact with his sisters through a series of encoded letters he sends them, once a week.


End file.
